New Gens One Shots
by MadButSane
Summary: All the pairings of the new genaration
1. Chapter 1

"Lily, get up its morning! Don't make me come up there!" screamed Hugo from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she yelled back at him.

"Well hurry up, Uncle George is here."

"You happy?" she asked Hugo, running down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas." said George.

"You too Uncle and Auntie Angelina, Fred Roxy. What's up?"

"Hurry up, dinner's almost ready." a voice echoed from the kitchen of the once Black house.

"We're coming" called Roxanne.

The kitchen was bright and filled with the smell of roast duck and lamb. There were noises of several conversations going on as George and Angelina where that last to arrive.

"So, Lily, I heard you get around," Ron gestured to Lily "if you know what I mean."

"That's none of your business." Lily snapped back.

"We-ell, there was Simon in Ravenclaw, Lewis in Hufflepuff, Jack, Gryffindor, Tomas in Hufflepuff and didn't you ask out Lucius Malfoy the second?" Hugo taunted.

"Cut that out!" Hermione barked

Flashback

Dear Lily,

Your mother had the same the same problem at your age and early but it wasn't family differences that kept them apart it was the war and the fact that your father was your uncle's best friend. Its ok I gave the same advice to your mother when she was your age and it helped a lot. Go out with someone else it might keep you mind of him and enjoy yourself.

Hope this helps

lots of love

Hermione

Flashback over

"It's ok aunt." Lily replied calmly.

As Fleur, Molly, Ginny and Angelina floated the food onto the crowded kitchen table the voices died down a bit but didn't stop. As the whole family dug into the food and cracked bonbons that of course were from Weasley Wizards Wheeze.

"Hey mum, how many guys did you go out in your fifth year?" Lily queried.

"Well Ginny did get swooned by a ghost and went to the Yule ball with Neville Longbottom."

"Hey at least we danced and had a good time." Neville cut across from the end of the table.

"Well she did go out with Dean Thomas, and Michael Corner." Ron said with a tone of joy in his voice

"And your Father of course." Ginny said sternly.

"Well thanks that makes me fell so better." Lily said sarcastically

"God, its Christmas, we're meant to be happy and together!" Molly the first ranted.

There was a loud knock at the door.

"It must be Luna everyone else is here" Harry guessed.

"I thought she was coming tomorrow?" Ginny said.

"Someone, get the door!" Molly II said in frustration.

"I'll get it." Hermione said and walked to the door.

"Surprise!" Luna yelled with delight.

"We thought you won't coming till tomorrow" Molly 1st yelled from the kitchen with delight.

"Oh Mrs Weasley you don't look a day over thirty." Rolf Scamander flattered.

"Lorcan, Lysander how are you? Merry Christmas! And you Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf." Albus said, greeting them.

"Good God, Albus, I thought you were your father! I know this must be annoying, but there is one difference, the eyes."

"Thanks. We were just getting into dinner" Albus rolled his eyes at the comment. He had heard it several times before.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" Lysander said nudging her to the stairs. (a/n they are the same age [in my world])

The two teens ran up the stairs and went into Lily's room. The room had a large window on the side opposite to the door which had a white desk with moving pictures of various people in them and various books scattered around with no titles just brown leather fronts. The walls were covered in posters of bands such as the Midnight Werewolves and The Parselmouths. The bed was black with one large, white pillow. Lilly and Lysander sat down on the bed. The bed sheet creased around where they were sitting.

"So Lily I heard you fancy me." he said with a sly smile.

"Well..." She fiddled with her hair.

He grabbed Lily's face and pulled her close. Their faces didn't seem to be two, but one.

Moral of the story: Lily loves her godmother's son.


	2. Albus P and Scorpuis M

I own my ideas and a random OC

Forget Rose and Scorpius, Albus and Scorpius are the pairing that's sweeter.

It was a cold night, the Gryffindors were huddled around the fire of the common. Albus was talking to Scorpius about Quidditch. It was their sixth year, the year of messing around with love and school work. Scorpius was in love with Albus, his scruffy hair, and his bright green, almond-shaped eyes. He always got lost in what he was saying when he stared into them. He frankly didn't care what Albus was going on about as long as he could try to ask him out tonight. But he couldn't do it when everyone was around, he just got to nervous. Albus was thinking Is he really listing to me? I know I'm just rambling, I think I should stop.

"Hey Scorpius, let's get outta here this place is getting boring."

"Sure" Scorpius said and shrugged his shoulders, unamused.

In his head he was so relieved. All he wanted was to be alone and ask him out or maybe give him a good snog. They walked out of the portrait hole and just started walking. The night air was cool and the near full moon danced along the black lake. Albus sat down in en empty stair way (just think HP movie when HG is crying).

"I want to tell you something." Albus burst out.

"Me to."

"You go first."

"No you."

"How about at the same time?"

"Ok, one two three!"

Albus said "I love our best friend Emily" but Scorpius said "I love you." They both backed away from each other.

"I didn't know you were gay" Albus said with disbelief

"I didn't know you loved Emily" Scorpius said in even more disbelief

"Well why, do you love me, I'm just me."

"I don't know it's a chemical damn reaction in the brain."

"I'm sorry, I don't love you."

"I got that."

"Oh please don't tell Emily."

"I won't if you ask her out in the next week." Scorpius bargained.

"Fine, and don't worry I don't feel uncomfortable with you being gay, just no love potions"

"I'm bisexual, and you know I wouldn't do that."

Albus gave a large smile and Scorpius gave one back.

5 years had passed since that night well not exactly it was actually 5 year 3 months and 19 days.

It was Albus's birthday, the big 21st he followed in his dad's foot step he became an aurour. He wasn't as good as he dad as there was no cleaning up after the second Wizarding war to do. He got together with Emily but it wasn't a very good relationship, they broke up within a week. But they still were friends. He dated chicks from Gryffindor to Slytherin but never found a girl he truly loved. Scorpius went out with only one guy and two girls in the five years from that day, as he didn't fool around. He still had feelings for Albus but never expressed them .The party was split into two parts a family with only close friends part and a drunk party with friends.

He knocked on the 12 Grimmauld Place with Emily (think Hermione with black straight hair)and Scorpius(think Draco Malfoy) on the other side.

"You're here" Harry said with cheer.

"Indeed" Scorpius smiled

"Come in come" waving the friends in "Ginny has dinner in the oven, your favourite, just duck"

"Baked with Firewhiskey"

"Like always" Ginny beamed hugging her son and what was good as family.

They walked thought the corridor of the once black house, the house smelled of roast duck.

They were the last to arrive; the table was full but missing people that had passed away since the second war. Molly, Arthur and Xenophilius where not there as they had died in previous years.

"I still think about that night 5 years ago" Albus whispered in Scorpius ear

"So do I"

"Do you still love me?"

"Maybe, do you?"

"I still wonder..."

Moral of the story: 5 years can be a long time to wait


End file.
